


Outré

by cardassianDecepticon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alien Cultural Differences, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasizing, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardassianDecepticon/pseuds/cardassianDecepticon
Summary: The aftermath of a heated argument that Dukat mistook for a sexual advance. Dukat kissed Sisko, Sisko is alarmed and weirded out, both of them have to figure out how to maintain their working relationship while they struggle with their personal feelings.





	1. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukat think's he's a gift to the galaxy, as always. (In case it isn't clear, the italicized portion at the end is where Dukat's real memory of the kiss fades into self-indulgent daydreams.)

 Skrain Dukat does try to do his job. It's not his fault humans are so inscrutable. After the treaty was signed, he went out of his way to read up as much as he could about human culture.

 He'd spent _hours_ poring over Earth texts, and with all the emphasis on overt friendliness and casual supportive intimacy, he'd honestly thought it was just the polite thing to do! A mistake anyone could make, really. It certainly didn't help that the Commander had _seemed_ to be responding in kind. Apparently he just hadn't gone to the same lengths as Dukat had to foster pleasant intercultural relations.

 Looking back, perhaps he shouldn't have been quite so aggressive. But Commander Sisko was just so much **fun** to engage! When he'd finally lost his temper and gotten physical Dukat simply couldn't help himself. Such an intelligent, handsome man as Commander Sisko getting that far into his personal space must know what he's doing, right? It couldn't be an accident! Except, of course, that it was.

 In the heat of the moment hands had met shoulders, and lips had met lips, and a 4-year-old working relationship was blown to smithereens. And now he had a very long, embarrassing report to write explaining exactly why the Commander of Deep Space Nine was no longer speaking to him.

 But he couldn't get the incident out of his mind long enough to write anything about it. He'd been so _certain_ that Sisko had wanted him. At least he thought he had. After all **he** certainly hadn't wanted Sisko! It was practically an act of charity!! ~~(...Right?)~~

 Hands on shoulders, lips on lips. _A gasp. A sigh. “Took you long enough, Dukat.” Hands on ridges, lips on jaw. “I didn't want to misinterpret,” Hands up shirts, lips on necks. “Human courtship can be so complicated.” A kiss to the collarbone, then a bite.“What's complicated about it?” A low hum. “Well, I-”_

-A message is coming in. From Deep Space Nine. It's Commander Sisko. Dukat takes a sharp breath, then answers. “...Commander.”


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly the same timeframe as last chapter, Sisko's POV

 Ben Sisko just couldn't figure out how to handle the latest incident aboard DS9. If it had been an attack, or a scientific anomaly, or even a diplomatic issue with  _ anyone else _ , he could have handled it. But no, it had to have been Dukat.

In hindsight, he really should have known Dukat was flirting with him. He'd only had to study the Starfleet guidelines on Cardassian etiquette about three dozen times since the treaty was signed. But Ben had been under the impression that he was, well,  _ straight _ . Same-sex relationships didn't seem to be commonly acceptable on Cardassia, and while Ben could see a Gul having a little more leeway, he wouldn't think it extended  **that** far.

With the increased importance of good relations with the Cardassians, he really needed to clear this up before it caused trouble for Starfleet, but what could he possibly say? The most diplomatic course would be to apologize for losing his temper and for any…  _ misunderstandings _ that he might have caused. But he  **wasn't** sorry for being rightfully upset by the kind of casual atrocities Dukat promoted, and he  **really** didn't feel like apologizing to Dukat for having  **his** personal space violated!

And that was another thing! With the lingering knowledge that Gul Dukat, one of his very least favorite people in the quadrant, was  _ attracted  _ to him, Ben wasn't sure he ever wanted to face the man again. He would have been flattered if it hadn't been someone he hated so much, but as it was the thought made his stomach turn.

The more he turned the situation over in his head, the more it seemed there was nothing he could say or do to make things any better.  _ Honestly, _ he thought, tossing a baseball idly between his hands,  _ I wish I could just pretend it never happened _ . He stopped suddenly, clasping his hands together. Maybe he  **could** ! It would certainly catch Dukat off guard, and make any future engagements a lot easier.

Ben set the baseball down, composed himself, took a deep breath, and turned to make a call… 


	3. Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next scene, split POV

“...Commander.”

Dukat shifts in his chair, trying to hide the flush of his neck ridges.

 

“Dukat. Starfleet has requested another diplomatic talk, a week from now. You probably would have gotten word tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know in advance to give you adequate time to prepare. I'll see you then. Sisko out.”

Sisko looks as professional and composed as always, and hangs up abruptly. 

_ That should do it,  _ Ben thinks.  _ I'll be all business at the meeting, and he'll see that I won't let my personal issues interfere with my work, and everything will go back to normal. _

 

_ Another meeting?   _ Dukat thinks,  _ Time to prepare for  _ **_what_ ** _?! He can't be intimating that he wants to see me again, can he?! He was very clear that I'd misunderstood last time, I could just be hearing things that aren't there because I was already thinking about it.  _

_ But what if he  _ **_does_ ** _ want me? If he's just playing hard to get? I don't just want to give up!  _ Dukat sighs, and sinks back in his chair.  _ I'll just have to follow his lead. Clearly I can't make heads or tails of human innuendo, so I'll just wait to see if he responds to me then. _

Dukat fervently hopes he isn't hearing things. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic. The chapters will likely be short & sweet as I try to get the hang of writing. I have two more chapters of this fic already written that I'm posting right away, but I'm not sure how frequently I'll update after that. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
